


So This Is What It Tastes Like

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Innocence, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren and Blaine meet. Darren's charmed by Blaine's innocence, and Blaine thinks Darren is really hot. Daren's reluctant to do anything sexual with Blaine however, because of how innocent he is. Blaine however, thinks otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So This Is What It Tastes Like

‘Oh Dude, this is Darren,’ Cooper says, nodding to where Darren’s sprawled on the couch. He’s round Cooper’s for the weekend, the two are best friends, exploring LA on their own. Cooper sometimes steps in and performs in Darren’s band if needed, they’re pretty much best friends.  
‘Hey,’ Darren says, smiling at Blaine.  
‘Oh, hi!’ Blaine stutters. When his brother offered to have Blaine for the weekend, Blaine had been super excited. Not just because he got to see his brother, who he loved, but also because he might get to meet the famous Darren Criss. How Cooper had first met him, Blaine still didn’t know. And the horny, romantic side of his brain couldn’t help but notice, the age gap between him and Darren wasn’t that bad. Eight years, sure. But it was legal.  
‘Well, I gotta go hit the town, get some food. You guys want to come?’ Cooper asks.  
‘Nah, I’ll stay here,’ Darren says, eyes fixed on the TV screen. There was a casting opportunity opening up for this programme, and his agent wanted him to watch some of it before he auditioned.  
‘I’ll stay too,’ Blaine quickly says. ‘Bye Coop.’  
‘Oh wait, can you get some redvidens? Almost out of them,’ Darren calls, just as Cooper shuts the door.  
‘Will do.’

Blaine wonders for a second if it’s going to be awkward now, if Darren will even want to talk to him, if Blaine’s just going to be the annoying little kid. He should have worn something better, cooler. Were bow ties cool? Blaine thought they were, but Darren never wore them that much. Not every day like he did.  
‘What’s up man?’ Darren asks, switching off the TV and moving over so that Blaine can sit next to him on the couch. Blaine can hardly believe what is happening.   
‘Not much, just on spring break,’ Blaine smiles, taking care to sit close to Darren but not too close.   
‘You still in school then?’  
‘Yeah, I’m a senior.’ Blaine smiles.  
‘You look older.’  
Blaine can’t help but feel a surge of warmth from that comment. Perhaps Darren thought he was mature. Old. Old enough to-  
‘-Hey, you wanna play some xbox?’ Darren quickly asks, stopping Blaine mid thought. Blaine nods, gets up to plug it in, and subsequently spends the next half hour trying not to think of the gorgeously handsome man sat next to him.

‘So your brother’s not gonna be back for a while,’ Darren says thirty minutes later, checking his phone. ‘Just got a text saying he had to go into work.’  
Blaine shrugs, eyes on the screen.  
‘It’s fine.’  
Darren can’t help but laugh at that, standing up. ‘Brotherly love, eh? Anyway, I’m starving. Do you want some food?’  
‘Errmm what does Coop have?’  
‘Junk food mostly-‘Blaine sniggers. ‘But I can make pasta if you want.’  
‘Okay.’ Blaine smiles, making a move to stand up.  
‘No no, you can stay there,’ Darren says, stopping him. ‘I’ll make it, don’t you worry.’  
Blaine says thanks, surprised at how nice Darren is. And unless he’s seeing things, Darren keeps on staring at him for a little too long to be ‘friendly.’

‘So, you really still 18?’ Darren asks, pouring the food onto plates.  
‘Yep,’ Blaine says, trying not to die in the xbox game. He really wants to look good at it for Darren.  
‘Weird. You look about twenty. Plus, you are pro at that game, dude! You’ll have to teach me some time.’  
‘I could teach you now.’  
‘Okay, but I’m eating first,’ Darren says, grabbing a fork.   
‘Okay...I’ll join you when I’ve finished this round...’  
‘It’s gonna go cold,’ Darren shrugs. ‘Hey, I have an idea...’  
Darren gets up, taking his and Blaine’s food to the couch.  
‘Okay,’ he begins, Blaine giving him awkward sideways looks. Blaine’s hands are still on the controller, he’s determined to finish this level. Level 20 will look so cool.  
‘Annnnd open.’  
Darren, with a great doofy smile on his face, is holding a forkful f pasta inches from Blaine’s mouth. He’s fucking feeding him.  
Without questioning it, Blaine opens, swallowing it down before chewing, he’s so surprised.  
Darren freakin’ Criss is feeding him pasta.  
Darren laughs at how quickly it disappears.   
‘Someone’s hungry,’ He jokes, Blaine laughing. ‘Okay, we got this- you play the game, I’ll feed you.’

And that’s exactly what they do. Darren scoops up pasta, Blaine eats it. And t goes well, until Darren’s starts his ridiculous flirting.  
‘Someone likes to swallow.’  
Blaine chokes at the comment, coughing profoundly and only stopping when Darren has to thump him on the back, clearing his airways. And then of course, there’s the warm smooth skin of Darren’s hand against Blaine’s t shirt, and that in turn makes a little bit of heat swim down to Blaine’s cock, making it stir.  
Darren Criss is touching you and you’re in danger of popping a boner. Control yourself, Blaine Anderson.  
Luckily for both of them, Darren stops the thumping, rubbing Blaine’s back slightly before pulling his hand away.  
‘Okay, maybe no more jokes,’ h teases, hastily eating his own pasta. ‘Maybe that one hit a bit too close to home.’  
‘What?’  
Darren turns to look at Blaine, raising his eyebrows.  
God, they make such beautiful little triangles.  
‘Dude, ‘I’m kidding,’ Darren says. ‘Relax.’  
‘No, the joke. I don’t get it.’  
Blaine seriously doesn’t, it’s been fourteen years of private schools and overprotective parents. His idea of porn is staring at the men in underwear commercials.  
‘Oh, err, don’t worry about it,’ Darren quickly says, wondering if Blaine was being serious. He decides that he is, the way Blaine’s face is genuinely puzzled and curious must be real. And f it is, Darren’s intrigued. And, even if he won’t admit it, a little bit turned on.

They chat for a while, Darren purposely steering the subjects away from anything rated over a PG, but also subtly including innuendos and jokes, just to see what Blaine’s reaction’s are.

‘God, she must take if good,’ Darren says, nodding at a girl doing the splits on the front of a magazine cover.  
Blaine doesn’t react, instead just making an ‘ow’ face in reaction of the splits.

‘That is a tongue practically invented for felching,’ Darren dares to say, when a commercial comes on for ice cream, a man seductively licking a cone.  
‘What’s felching?’ Blaine asks, his face the picture of innocence.  
‘Oh, never mind,’ Darren says, quickly changing the subject.

But then a tampon advert comes on, and there’s no way Darren can avoid Blaine’s next question.  
‘Do girls really put those things up their woman parts?’  
Darren doesn’t know what’s shocked him more. The fact Blaine doesn’t know what tampons are for, of the fact he calls vaginas ‘woman parts’.  
‘Oh, um, dude,’ he stutters, glancing away from the TV to look at Blaine. ‘Did your parents never explain this to you?’  
Blaine shrugs, fiddling with his bow tie. ‘They said girls got bleeding and stuff, but they never mentioned those things. Do they hurt?’  
‘I don’t know! It’s not like I use them.’  
‘Oh....sorry,’ Blaine says, blushing. ‘Forget I asked.’  
‘No, come on, I didn’t mean to appear mad or anything. You’re just a little...uneducated, but it’s cool. It’s kinda cute.’  
‘You think I’m cute?’  
‘Cute and sexy, in a weird kinda way. But you pull it off,’ Darren says, shrugging. ‘So you’ve never seen a vagina?’  
‘Ew,’ Blaine moans, sticking gout his tongue. ‘There’s no way I’m ever touching one, I saw one once and it was so, so gross.’  
Darren laughs, chortling at Blaine’s disgust. ‘Don’t worry, man, I’m just the same. Capital G-A-Y.’  
‘SO you like guys?’  
‘Yep. Slept with women, but settled for guys.’  
‘Oh,’ Blaine says, pausing/. ‘But you’ve never actually you know...had sex with a girl.’  
Darren’s confused, before realising Blaine’s confusion.  
‘Um, slept with...that means sex. So yeah, I have.’  
‘Oh.’  
‘Yeah,’ Darren says, staring out of the window. There’s an unwanted, interested stir in his pants and please, no, do not let him get hard at his best friend’s brother. Even if he is ridiculously innocent and cute.  
‘Have you kissed a guy?’ Blaine asks, crossing his legs. Darren is just so hot, even his stubble’s good looking. Blaine’s cock getting slightly hard is just natural, right? Anyway, he can hide it.  
‘Oh yeah,’ Darren says, smiling. ‘Don’t pretty much everything you can do with a guy.’  
Blaine doesn’t’ reply, just looks down, forlorn.  
‘What’s wrong?’ Darren asks, ruffling a hand in his own hair. Fuck, why did he just do that? He does that when he’s around good looking guys, he wants his hair to look good. Why around Blaine?  
‘It’s just-‘Blaine begins, taking a deep breath. ‘I’ve never even kissed a dude.’  
‘Hey, there’s nothing wrong with that!’ Darren says, rubbing a hand over Blaine’s shoulder. ‘There’s plenty time left, you know.’  
His joke falls flat, Blaine shrugging out of his reach. ‘How old were you?’  
‘When I first kissed someone? I was like...twelve? Maybe thirteen.’  
‘Exactly.’  
But then, fuelled by his sadness and the sexual appeal that is Darren Criss, sat right next to him, Blaine gets an idea.  
‘Can I kiss you?’  
‘What?’ Darren asks, completely taken back. Was this kid serious? Darren didn’t want to do that. Did he? Blaine was cute and all, but.... Okay, maybe Darren did.  
‘Please?’ Blaine asks, staring at Darren’s lips. ‘I might as well learn now.’  
And before Darren can argue with himself, he says okay, leaning into kiss Blaine.

It’s sweet and delicious, and way too short but also way too right.  
‘Wow,’ Blaine says, pulling back to stare into Darren’s eyes. ‘Wow.’  
Darren gives a nervous little chuckle, still not quite sure what’s he’s doing.  
‘Let’s do this again.’   
Blaine’s flustered; face a slight red as he leans in for the second kiss, expecting it to be just like the first. The first had been so good, Darren’s lips firmly on his, the tickle of his stubble brushing against Blaine’s chin.  
But wait, the second one is different. Darren’s forcing Blaine's mouth open and then wow, Darren’s tongue in on his, brushing over it again and again, dancing with it. Blaine could do this all day.  
Opposite him, Darren decides to just give into his feelings. It’s not like this is going to lead to sex, or anything, he’s just kissing, for god sake. Blaine’s legal, and Cooper never needs to know.  
‘You’re so hot,’ Blaine mumbles, breaking away to breath before darting back in, cutting off Darren’s reply.  
‘Thanks,’ Darren stutters in between kisses.  
‘No problem.  
‘We should- we should stop.’  
‘No, this is good.’  
And who is Darren to stop after that? Blain’s getting the hang of it now, and he’s actually quite good.  
‘Fuck.’  
Darren looks down, and yes, he felt correctly. The brush against his crotch is coming from Blaine’s hands, fiddling with Darren’s belt. Trying to get his trousers off.  
‘Dude,’ Darren breathes, trying to stop him. ‘You don't have to do that, this is good, we can-'  
‘I want to,’ Blain says, cutting him off. ‘Look, you’re hard already.’  
Darren knows he’s hard, he can feel the tightness of his balls, the swirling of arousal in his stomach. But really, they shouldn’t be doing this.  
‘That’s – that’s just a thing. Come on, you don’t want to.’  
‘It's a thing which means you’re attracted to me. And so am I.’  
Darren looks at Blaine’s crotch, and yep, it’s swelled up, the outline of Blaine’s hard cock clearly visible. Before Darren knows what he’s doing, he stretches out an arm to stroke it, making Blaine cry out.  
‘God,’ Blaine moans, whimpering under Blaine’s touch. He’s never had anyone else touch him there and fuck, it feels good.  
‘You like that?’ Darren can’t help teasing Blaine, not when he’s so fucking innocent and hot and- wait. Blaine’s got Darren’s trousers almost off, struggling to get Darren out of them.  
Darren’s still reluctant though, half wondering if h should stop this right here.  
‘Come on,’ Blaine encourages him, straddling Darren t grind against him/. ‘You want this, right?’  
‘Yeah, but-‘  
‘Then stay still,’ Blaine smiles, giving Darren a peck on this lips.  
Then Blaine’s hand is tracing its way down’ Darren’s stomach, where his t shirt is still on, reaching Darren’s boxers and making its way under the waistline.  
‘Oh my god,’ Darren blurts out as Blaine pressers a hand against the head of Darren’s cock. ‘Fuck.’  
Blaine’s even more turned on now he’s got another man’s dick in his hand. He’s wondered about this so many times, what it would feel like, what it would taste like.  
It feels great, but he’s yet to know what it tastes like.  
‘Can I suck you off?’  
It’s so blunt Darren freezes, looking up at Blaine.  
‘What?’  
‘I want to give you a blow job. I saw it once, on a porno, and it looked weird and I thought I’d never do it but now I’m curious.’  
‘Are you sure? Dude, this is your first time at- well, at anything, and we really don’t’ have to move so fast.’  
Blaine looks puzzled for a second, almost confused at what to do. But then he shrugs, dipping his head down to Blaine’s swollen, hard dick which is peeking out from his boxers.

It tastes weird in his mouth, of skin and also cum, which Blaine decides tastes salty and weird. Sort of bitter too. He likes it.  
Taking Darren’s awkward pat on his head for encouragement, Blaine grabs Darren’s cock completely out of Darren’s boxers, showing his whole moth down on it, taking in as much as he can. It tastes so good, fills up his mouth so perfectly, and Blaine can’t help but get harder himself, leaking pre cum onto his boxers.   
Starting to rub himself against the sofa, he works at Darren as well, head bobbing up and down, toungu exploring Darren’s’ shaft. It’s so hot, so delightfully perfect, and when Blaine finds a large, long vein running down the underside of Darren’s cock, he can’t help but trace it with his tongue, making Darren moan softly, under him.  
‘Fuck,’ Darren says, slowly arching his hips and thrusting into Blaine’s mouth. ‘Seriously dude, you’re amazing at this.’  
Blaine giggles slightly, completely in love with the cock that’s in his mouth. Using his other hand to jerk the parts of Darren off that he can’t reach with his mouth, he speeds up the bobbing of his head, letting his throat relax to take in as much of Darren in a he can.  
‘God....god, fuck Blaine, I’m gonna come,’ Darren says a few minutes later, where Blaine’ sins now cupping Darren’s balls as well, the touch too much for Darren who can feel his stomach tensing up, begging to cum.  
Darren tries t push Blaine’s head away, not wanting him to have the shock of swallowing when it’s only the first time, but Blaine carries on, ignoring Darren’s warning. When Blaine comes it’s warm and wet in his mouth, Blaine taken back at the sudden filling but then swallowing all of it, only pulling off when Darren’s cock has stopped throbbing and Blaine can feel a trickle o f escaped cum roll down’ his chin, which he quickly licks up.  
‘Wow,’ he says, taking care to tuck Darren back up into hi boxers. ‘That tasted...totally awesome.’  
'Was that a starkid reference?’ Darren says, too weak to move or sit up properly.  
‘Yeah!’ Blaine cries, delighted that Darren got it.  
‘Oh...’  
Darren’s still in shock as to what has happened. It’s okay, right? It’s just Blaine, totally legal and maybe also his best mate’s brother...  
‘Do you have any spare pants?’ Blaine asks, awkwardly shifting from one foot to another, now standing up.  
‘What?’  
Blaine looks down to where there’s a large wet stain at his crotch, he’s evidently just come in them.  
‘Oh, dude,’ Darren says, apologetic. You could of said something, I would have helped you out-‘  
‘You can help me out,’ Blaine says. ‘I’ve still got a ton of stuff to learn, right?’  
Darren looks lost for words as Blaine grabs his hand and leads him into the spare bedroom. With Cooper at work and Blaine’s knowledge only just growing, they have so much to do.


End file.
